A Forbidden Romance
by InuLover46
Summary: Kagome harbors a deep love for a certain Lord of the West. What will happen when she is taken in by him? Will her love be requited?
1. running

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**"talking"**

**'_thinking'_**

* * *

Just another day. But this day in particular would change a lot of things. It was a warm day with little wind. But that's not important. What is important to this story is that Inuyasha was being a jerk, again. He had run off to see Kikyo, again.

Sango and Miroku sat on a fence near the arguing pair. They knew this was not going to end well. They had been fighting a lot lately.

"Inuyasha don't you get it? She isn't the same person you fell in love with she is a copy of her." Kagome explained in a frustrated tone. This argument had been going on for a long time.

"Well it's a better copy then you are."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Inuyasha was feeling spiteful. "Aren't that all you are is a copy of her? That's the only reason I keep you around."

A single tear slid down Kagomm's cheek. This time Inuyasha had gone too far. A wave of hurt flooded through Kagome and she ran. _'I'll go home. I don't belong here anyway.'_

"Do you think I should go after her?" Sango said sounding concerned.

"No, she'll go to her time. Sulk for three days then I'll come get her and everything will be fine." Inuyasha spoke confidently while stuffing his hands in his sleeves.

With her eyes covered in tears Kagome never realised that she was running in the wrong direction.

* * *

**A FEW THINGS I WANNA SAY! **

**1: Sorry this chapter had nothing in it at first. Idk what happened there.**

**2:I know it's really short. SORRY**

**3:Any Idea's for this story are welcome. As well as reviews.**


	2. desperation

The trees were getting thicker and it was growing darker. Kagome had stopped crying a while ago. She hadn't been so lost then. If she had tried she most likely would have been able to turn around and find the village again. But she didn't want to go back. Sh had fallen down the well at fifteen and she thought she had fallen in love. Until a few months ago she still thought she loved Inuyasha. She had been wrong. Her love had turned out to be a young girls crush.

Even after she had discovered that her heart didn't belong to Inuyasha she had tried to make herself fell something, anything for him besides friendship. Kagome was in love with the thought of being in love. Now that a whole two years had passed she could understand why she had never been able to feel anything for Inuyasha. He was childish. No matter how much he tried or she molded him into something he wasn't he would always be childish.

Kagome let out a long sigh. It was late and too dark to travel. She didn't know where she was going but she knew it was in the complete opposite direction of Inuyasha. She could travel again in the morning.

Setting down her big yellow backpack that thankfully she had brought, she gathered wood for a small fire. She could put up a barrier just big enough for her and it for the night. Kagome huddled around her small fire as the steam from her bowl of ramen came to meet her face. She had been saving this ramen for Inuyasha, he wasn't getting it now. So she ate every bite with a little bit of a smirk.

Sleep came to her soon after her makeshift dinner. She had realised that in order to go back and see her family she would have to pass by the village. That was just to close for comfort. Would all this blow over? Would she eventually stop being so mad at him? She drifted off thinking about these things.

She was awoken not long after by a strange noise thundering through the forest. She grabbed her bow and arrows and set off in the general direction. Keeping her barrier around herself tightly so as nothing would detect her she snuck nearer. What she seen made her gasp.

In a clearing not far in front of her was Sesshomaru. Battling a a bear demon at least four times his size. And losing. _'That can't be right Sesshomaru never loses.'_ Then she saw it. The demon had two jewel shards in his shoulder.

Kagome knew she had to help Sesshomaru. No matter who he was she could not let anyone die so she let her barrier down. She stepped forward crunching a twig beneath her feet.

At the sound Sesshomaru noticed her arrival. He gazed at her with his usual cold stare but pain had leached into it. Blood was dripping all over his body. The bear demon had obviously gotten the better of him.

"Go for the shoulder." She yelled trying to make him listen she raised her bow. She shot at the shoulder with the jewel shards adn one fell to the ground. The beast roared in pain and anger and turned toward her.

Before it had a chance to take a step Sesshomarus sword was gliding through it's shoulder. The other jewel shard flew loose onto the ground and the demon fell on its back dead.

Kagome grinned in triumph and turned to Sesshomaru. But her triumph was short lived as Sesshomaru fell to his knees and then collapsed onto his chest in front of her. She ran to him throwing her bag out of the way and rolled him over.

"I need to get to Rin." Was the last thing he uttered before his eyes closed.


	3. the cold

Time seamed to drag on for so long. Darkness had flooded over him and he felt like he was drowning in it. Was this what it felt like to die? He was drifting in and out of consciences. His eyes fluttering open and then closed again. They felt so heavy. He couldn't move. Even if he wanted to, which he definitely didn't want to the pain was too much.

"We are almost there Sesshomaru. Hang in there." A soothing voice said to him. Was it Rin? No this voice was older, more feminine. Rin...he had to see Rin, one last time.

Kagome had used every bit of power she could muster to wrap them around Sesshomaru like a cocoon. He hovered a few inches above the ground as she pulled him with the last of her power toward his castle. She had remember where it was from her adventures with Inuyasha. It was really not that far but it sure felt like it. She was growing weak but the castle was in her sight. A few more feet and the demons residing would find them. She was exhausted.

They had made it to the a pair of large wooden doors. She never stopped to look at the beautiful carvings in them before she pushed them open.

"M'lord!" A servant yelled. Kagome collapsed. She had done it. She had saved Sesshomaru from dying alone in the woods. These people would help him. A smile spread across her face. He would live. Darkness soon found her too.

Sesshomaru awaked in his chambers. How long had be been unconscious? He soon became aware that there was warm liquid on his shoulder. He looked down to see Rin crying on his shoulder.

"Do not fear Rin this Sesshomaru is here for you." He said softly as he touched her hair. This child had somehow broken down all his defences. He would die for her.

"Oh Sesshomaru! I am so glad you are alright." She flung her arms around his neck but soon withdrew when he winced in pain. She had never seen Sesshomaru show any signs of pain.

A knock at the door sounded and pulled Sesshomaru's attention from the tears running down Rin's face.

"Come in."

A demon with jet black hair and red eyes pushed the door open slowly. She knelt and bowed her head. " I am sorry M'lord we could not keep the child out of your room, she insisted."

"It is fine Yura." She said in his usual stoic voice. "You may leave."

"There is one more matter M'lord." She said rising. "The girl who brought you home, we knew you would not want such a filthy creature in your home so we through her out. " She said with a smile. Obviously thinking that she had made the correct dissision and that her lord should be proud of her.

"Where is she now?" He said in a threatening tone.

"In the woods near the castle . She insists that she know how you are recovering."

"Retrieve her. Put her up in the room next to mine and then pack your belongings. I am only firing you because I cannot get up to kill you. Do not even assume the wishes of another."

Yura stood there open mouthed. She ran out and slammed the door. Her day went from good to bad in about five minuets.

Kagome's make shift camp was not working out well. The trees were providing little protection from the rain. She lay shivering and asleep when a hand shook her awake gentle.

"Lady Kagome?"

Her eyes fluttered open. She awoke surprised and she looked around frantically. She had no time to reach for her bow.

"Fear me not Priestess. I was sent by Lord Sesshomaru to bring you to the castle." He looked down at her with soft blue eyes.

She scrambled to her feet as quickly as she could. Sesshomaru wanted to see her? Oh this couldn't be good. He would probably kill her for seeing him in his weak state.

She walked a few feet behind this demon for what seamed like forever but was only ten minuets. The cold was soaking into her bones. She shivered violently. We will be at the castle soon Priestess"

"Thankyou... for coming out to get me. I know you probably didn't want to." She looked away sheepishly.

"Lord Sesshomaru gave the order." He looked at her pointedly. "But I was the only one who would go. I do not harbor the same hatred for humans as most demons do. You seem like such harmless creatures."

"Well it's not like we don't try."

"It is true. You fight with heart but you will never acomplish enough in your tiny life span." With those words they entered the castle doors.


	4. darkness

Kagome was immediately whisked away but what she assumed to be servants and put in front of a pair of double doors. A demoness with wild red hair knocked lightly. "M'lord, the priestess is here." She spoke softly.

A reply came that Kagome couldn't hear. Was demon hearing really that good? She was pushed through the doors which immediately closed behind her. She looked at the overly spacious room. The furnishings here hardwood and elegant. It wasn't until she noticed that Sesshomaru was siting up in a bed shirtless that she realised she must be in his private quarters.

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru I just couldn't leave you there and I-" He raised a clawed hand to stop her ramble. He motioned her to come closer.

Oh God he's gonna kill me! She thought with every hesitant step. She was now standing at his bedside where he motioned for her to sit down.

"This Sesshomaru is grateful for your actions." He thought of how he could see Rin grow up now because he was alive. His face softened into a thoughtful look.

"I couldn't just let you die." She said quietly as she shivered.

"But this Sesshommaru has tried to kill you more then once." He went back to his stoic glances as he said this.

"But you had done nothing to me that day." She said not understanding why he was questioning her saving him.

he did not understand why she would save him after all the encounters they had in the past. Why not eliminate the threat? "I have many questions for you miko."

At this she looked concerned. She wasn't sure what she should tell him. Would he want to know about the future? Should she not tell him at all? Confusion welled up inside her. "Y-you do?"

"Yes and you will answer them all after you take a hot bath so you stop that infernal shivering." He said with finality.

She stood to leave but spun around.

"Where do I...?"

"The servants will tell you where to find the springs fret not miko you are in good hands." He said motioning for her to close the door.

Geeze Inuyasha never talked to me that nicely.

She soaked in the springs for a long time before she could will herself to stand. A servant had entered only long enough to leave her a pink kimono with a snow-white obi. She put said garment on carefully. It was so beautiful, she would have to thank Sesshomaru for it later.

She fumbled her way down the dark halls of the castle. Night must have fallen while she was soaking. The halls were not lit at all, proving to her even further how good demon eyes were. The only light was from the moon shining in through narrow windows every ten feet or so.

"Priestess." A loud voice called to her. She turned heart pounding until he stepped into the light. Sesshomaru stepped into the light slowly. "I wish to speak with you Miko, nothing more. Follow me." With a flick of his wrist he motioned for her tp follow him down a side hall she had not seen in the darkness. She was so nervous her hands were shaking. What would Sesshomaru want to talk to her about?

She tripped on her kimono twice before Sesshomaru addressed her. "Miko, are you having trouble?" She could hear the amusement in his voice. If she tried really hard she could see the pale glow of his skin.

"I'm only human I can't see you know." She said in an annoyed voice. He spun quickly around to face her.

"You mean to tell this Sesshomaru that you cannot see in this light?" He portrayed no sign on his face of his feelings but his voice told all.

"What light? It's pitch black in here."

He shook his head slightly. "What strange creatures."


	5. questions

After a long walk and a few stumbles Kagome emerged into the room she had seen Sesshomaru in earlier. She took the time to look around her and notice the room. the furniture was a dark wood and sturdy looking. the thing that surprised her the most was the huge bed. It was definitely large enough for at least a dozen Sesshomarus.

"Miko." He grabbed her attention. "Are you going to stare all night or will you sit?" He gestured to the other side of a low table for her to be seated across from him.

She knelt as gracefully as she could as looked at him. He was wearing a navy blue hakama and a light grey haiori. She caught herself staring before he did.

"Miko, I have questions." He said pouring himself a cup of tea and gesturing for her to do the same.

She picked up the kettle and nodded for him to continue. What could Sesshomaru possibly want to know?

"Why are you not with my poor excuse for a brother." He asked stoicly and took a long sip of tea.

Oh right that, of course he would want to know that. "I left the group..." She said, eyes downcast.

Well that was odd. Why would the miko be upset about leaving the group? Was she kicked out of the pack? He decided to move on to his next question. "Why is it that you look like the priestess who sealed my brother to that tree?" He knew little about the women...Kikyo might have been her name, but he knew of what had happened and this girl seamed to be her twin.

Oh crap how do I explain this to Sesshomaru? Should I tell him about the well? He won't believe me anyway and even if he did he can't pass through. No focus on the question. "I am her reincarnation."

His eyes refused to show his surprise as he set his teacup down. "Has she not only been dead fifty years." He pondered for a moment and crossed his arms. Though a short time for reincarnation he had to admit stranger things had happened. He would move on to his next question, since he rarely asked them he wanted it over with. "Why do you dress like that. The thing you usually wear." He asked eyeing her.

"Like what?" Maybe if I play it off...

"Like a whore." He said in a bored tone while Kagome's face went white. "You expose your legs for the world to see and they are definitely not traditional. More then once i have seen the garment you wear under that thing you call a skirt in battle."

OH...MY...GOD...Did he really just say that. Why did I even consider wearing that to this era. I hope im not turning too red. I should be mad but from his point of view it's true.

"Uhhhh..." She muttered dumbfounded.

What a strange reaction. He had never seen anyone where anything even close to what she wore.

"Where did you get such indecent clothing Miko?" He said curiously, her reaction had brought it out.

"It's my school uniform." She muttered and blushed.

"School for girls? Where is it you hail from Miko?" He had never heard of any school for girls in all his years. She could not be from here.

"You would never believe me if I told you." She looked at him shyly. What had she got herself into?

"Try me." He leaned in close to her.

Telling him wouldn't hurt anything. He couldn't pass through the well and probably wouldn't belive her. She gathered her courage and took in a big breath and spoke.

"I am from 500 years in the future. The bone eaters well in Edo transports me through time." She stared at him expectantly. His face was still a stone mask. He would think she was lying and kill her. What had she done she asked herself for the hundredth time that day.

Silence fell between them for a long moment. Kagome was beginning to panic.

"Show me."


	6. the well

"Now remember im not sure if we can actually get through or not because as far as I know only Inuyasha and I can." Kagome reminded him for the hundredth time.

"Miko I know. You have reminded this Sesshomaru a hundred times since we left the castle this morning." He said in his usual bored tine.

Kagome worried her bottom lip and thought of how awkward the fly to the well had been with her on his back and silence between them. She stood there lost in thought, green kimono blowing in the wind for a while.

"Miko."

"hmm?" Her thought broke and she glanced at him.

"We should leave now." He said with a hard edge in his voice. Damn, he hadn't noticed the village was downwind from them.

"Oy, wench!"

Kagome cursed colorfully under her breath. They had to leave now!

Kagome reached out and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm. If they hadn't been standing on the ledge of the well he wouldn't have lost his balance and fallen with her.

"Wench, where do you think your going?" Inuyasha's scream resounded off the trees.

Blue light surrounded them and Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**HEY! i know this is really short but i wanted to get something out there for you guys! i promise ill update soon. sorry its been a while, between work and school i have had absolutely no time. HOPE YOU ENJOYED! plese review!**


	7. the future

What the hell was that smell? It reeked here. Sesshomaru pinched his nose in disgust.

"Miko."

"Yes?" She said sounding nervous. She had been sure he couldn't get through.

"Your time reeks." He said i his usual bored toe.

"Yeah I've heard that before. Common let's get outta this well." She climbed the ladder to the surface as Sesshomaru jumped out. The well began to glow, a tell-tale sign someone was about to come though. She cursed under her breath, would he really follow? Apparently so. Summoning up her powers she chanted a spell Kaede had taught her. Oh man I hope this works.

"Miko what are you doing?" It was the that he realised what was going o. Inuyasha was following, well if it was a fight he wanted... Sesshomaru drew his sword ready for battle when the well suddenly stopped glowing.

"There, Iuyasha is bound in his time until we pass through again." She said with a sigh of relief.

"I could have just taken care of him for you."

"No he is still my friend, eve after all he has done." Kagome's nature would not let her hate anyone for a reason besides pure evilness, but she was still very angry at him and didn't want to be anywhere near him. She contemplated this for a while in her head.

What was she thinking about just staring off into space? "Miko, I do not wish to stand in this dusty wellhouse all day."

Kagome came back to her senses. "Oh yeah sorry..." She lead him outside for a ways until she realised he was not following behind her. "Sesshomaru..." She turned to look at him.

His eyes had widened in uncovered wonder, this was the future. The building towered before him, metal objects zoomed i streets below. People littered every square inch of the huge village. What had become of the forests? The places he called home. Poisen smoke filled the air so much he wanted to gag. How could demos live like this. Humans could because of their dulled senses but demons?

"Sesshomaru are you okay?" She had never thought he would take this badly.

"How do my kind live this way? Everything we need to survive, the wilderness...is gone." His voice portrayed as much emotion as his eyes.

"Why don't you come inside ad we'll talk about it?" Without another work he followed her into the house.

Kagome greeted her family as Mama made tea. She introduced Sesshomaru and he responded with a distracted nod. Thoughts swirled though his head like the scents in his nose. They sat in strange chairs and sipped tea before Kagome decided she needed to break it to him.

"Sesshomaru...I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just gonna say it." Demons...do not exist in my time." She looked at him with pity i her eyes. It must be so hard to know that your race would eventually die out.

For a long time the room was quieted and Kagome began to nervously fiddle with her tea cup. She absently noticed the clock chime in the hall.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT INFERNAL RACKET?" Sesshomaru was out of his chair in an instant with his sword drawn.

It was going to be a loooong day.


	8. broken things

Kagome thought back on what was now refered to as the clock incident. After a long talk with Sesshomaru about what the noise had been and how far technology had come in 500 years they were currently sitting on Kagome's bed. Silence settled between them but Sesshomaru showed no signs of being bothered by it.

"Sesshomaru?" She spoke quietly. She was worried about his silence, he was always silent but this seamed different. The knowledge of his kind had to bug him.

"Hnn?" Thoughts of how everything had changed in such a little time had been swirling in his head, but he would never tell her that.

"I was just wondering..." She couldn't bring this up now. He would just think about it even more, so she took the cowardly way out and avoided the conversation. "Mama is gonna have supper done soon and I want to change out of this kimono, so...could you go wait in the kitchen?"

"This Sesshomaru will give you privacy." As soon as the door closed Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. That was awkward. She stripped herself of her kimono and donned her favorite jeans and T-shirt.

SMASH

What the hell? Kagome flew down the stairs. "Mama?!"

"It's fine dear really, the timer on the stove beeped and well..." Mama let Kagome into the kitchen enough to see that the stove had been cut in half.

"Oh my..."

What did his brother think he was doing with Kagome? There was no way that he could let this happen. Kagome was his, yeah she was mad right now but she would come back and he would kick his brothers ass for making her take him to the future. There was no way that Kagome would ever let Sesshomaru through of her own will. Was there?

"Inuyasha." Sango ran up the hill toward him.

"What do you want?" He turned, hair blowing in the wind.

"Your clay pot is here for you." Sago spat the words out. "Why are you standing here you know Kagome didn't go home."

"She just did. She took my bastard brother with her." He turned to meet Kikyo. He hadn't been able to see her lately because Kagome had been in his era a lot.

Sango had enough of her friend being treated like she was trash by this scumbag. Though Kagome would never know she had said a word she had to say something. She stole herself and squared her shoulders. "How can you do that? Just walk away from Kagome like that and go see Kikyo. I shouldn't even say Kikyo because she is dead. Not who you once loved, but you can't accept that can you? Here Kagome is ready to accept you for who you are, but you throw her away like she is garbage. Let me tell you something you mutt, you are nothing but a scumbag, not even scumbag you're a cockjuggling thundercunt! Now run along dirty hanyou, run to your corpse." Sango shook with rage.

Inuyasha stood there stunned. There was no way she meant that. She couldn't be that mad at him. "Common Sango it's not like that."

"Not like that? The how the fuck is it? You are a lying cheating son of a bitch!" Sango's fist snapped back and made contact with his face leaving a very satisfying trail of blood down his haori. She turned on her heel and stalked away. She wished Kagome could have seen that.


	9. Day dreaming

After finding Sesshomaru a pair of her fathers old jeans and a T-shirt (btw he's got both arms) and covering his marking the best she could with a bit of make-up Kagome tried persuading him again.

"People will be suspicious. Wear a hat, or a wig is better. Just tie it back, people in Tokyo do;t walk around with silver hair that's down to their knees!" She had begged him all day to try to blend in and for most things she had asked of him he had agreed but on this subject he would not budge.

"No" He said, his will strong as steel.

"But why Sesshomaru? Why won't you tie it back?" She was becoming frustrated with him. Why could he not do this simple thing. "Give me a ligitament reason and I will lay off the subject" there now he has no choice because there is no reason that isn't 'I don't want to'.

"In Inu-demon culture my hair being as long as it is, is a sign of my status. The color as well. I will not bind it. Not in my world and not in yours." She strode away without a word. That would teach the priestess. He had not lied when he had said that, which please him. He would not have to cover the truth in order to keep his will from being ignored.

Kagome quickly scampered after him down the shrine steps. She peaked at him from under her lashes. How could someone be so emotionally closed off? It was like his heart was surrounded by stone. Heavy large stoned that he had bragged into place to protect himself. Why was he this way? Had this always been the case, what had made Sesshomaru close off his heart to everyone and everything. Oh how she wished she could be the one to tear down his walls. Could it be possible that he was as beautiful on the inside as he was on the outside. Sure he didn't show it but she was guessing that when he wanted to let his defences dow he could be a warm, loving person. She was almost jealous of the women that would one day, inevitably be the one he let past his gates.

They would be happy and he would hold her close and his main of brilliant silver hair would make a curtain around them and in their own little world he would whisper that he loved her. Slowly with every emotion Kagome knew she had never really felt before i his eyes, he would lean i and press his lips to her very gently. They would whisper over her own and her hands would hold him close to her because she never wanted to let him go. He would whisper her name. "Kagome."

"Kagome!" His voice snapped her out of a fantasy she had never realised she was having. Her eyes drifted up to him. "What are you thinking priestess, you are gawking." He turned his head and continues walking.

Kagome's cheeks burned pink. He had just caught her staring at him, for some time she might add. Oh my this could get really bad.


	10. Library

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock. Never in his life had he seen so many books in one place, even though he was a demon lord. "Miko, what monks do these?" He said while flipping through the nearest book to him.

"They don't we have machines that print them now." Kagome replied with a giggle. She started to walk in the direction of the fiction novels.

"You must show me." A machine that could write? Such things were impossible.

"Umm, another time." She mumbles. "Common, they just got a version of Wurthering Heights in our language and I want to borrow it." She knew the librarian didn't like how she always borrowed books for way to long, because she was in the feudal era they sometimes didnt even make it back and mama had to pay for them.

After a moment of deep thought he started to follow her but stopped at a low table and sat down on a near chair. "This Sesshomaru has questions about your era, and this place."

"That why we are here, all the answers are in these books." Kagome smiled and looked at the knowledge around her.

Sesshomaru turned his head to a shelf of old leather bound books and inhaled their musty smell. though he would ever admit it to her, he really liked this place, it's smell mixed with her's perfectly. The old must and the sweet cheery blossoms were a new thing to him.

Kagome turned a corner of shelves and disappeared for a few minuets. returning mumbling to herself "im not sure how much informations we can fit in one day..."

"Miko, Rin is well taken care of, we may stay for more then this day." She settled into the chair across from him with a pile of old textbooks. "That's good cause this is gonna be a lot to take in. I've decided to skim the first few hundred years after your time and get to the industrialisation period of time."

For once Sesshomaru was speechless, what was this women going on about. Maybe she was crazy. Maybe he was crazy to, he was 500 years in the future. Maybe this was all a dream. If it was a dream he could enjoy it couldn't he? After all a dream was only a thought and thoughts couldn't be dishonorable. He could do what he wanted. Then another thought crossed his mind, even if this wasn't a dream, which he doubted anyway, he could do what he wanted anyway, he was the only demon in this time. For the first time ever he was free from the confines of his world.

A small smile graced his lips, he would enjoy his time here with this women that smelled of rain and cherry blossoms. This women that he could not take his eyes off.

* * *

**Hey guys I really promise that i'll post more soon. With grad and work i've been really busy. But I shall neglect you no more! Cross my heart! Any ideas or reviews then messege me :)**


	11. tea time

The walk home had been silent. Both demon and miko reflecting on their own thoughts, trying not to ever let the other know that they were thinking about them. But the sideways glances were a sure sign to anyone who took a second to watch this odd pair stroll down the streets of Tokyo.

It wasn't until they had reached the bottom of the shrine steps that Sessohmaru finally spoke. "Miko, what are we to do tomorrow?"

She hadn't considered that. Her finger came up to rest upon her full lips, which momentarily caught Sesshomaru's attention, while she pondered. "Well would you like to go home to Rin or stay here for a few days?"

"This Sesshomaru needs a break from flower picking and bed time stories." He stepped into the house without looking back at her. His thoughts on how he was going to explain to Rin why he was gone so long. She would be a bit upset but as long as he came home within the week she should be fine.

Kagome giggled at the thought of Sesshomaru picking flowers with Rin, it was just too cute for a demon lord.

"Women, why do you giggle so?"

Kagome rounded the corner into the kitchen to find him drinking yet another cup of tea. "You know Sesshomaru you must not even have blood anymore, you've replaced it all with tea." She smiled at him and went to make herself a cup as well.

"Nobody has ever seen this Sesshomaru bleed so it nobody knows." He smirked into his cup. Kagoem pondered the statement for a minuet. A great demon lord was sitting in her kitchen calmly drinking tea. How could someone who has spilled so much blood be so damn calm all the time? It just didn't make sence to her to be a killer one minuet and a tea drinker the next.

Sesshomaru watched her pull out a chair and sip her tea quietly. She seamed to be stuck in her own thoughts, but about what?

"Women?"

"You mean Kagome?" She said never taking her eyes off of what seamed to be a particularly interesting spot of the wall.

"Yes, what is it that you are pondering?" He had never really desired to know anyone elses thoughts before. He had never deamed them important enough to know but this women seamed to make him think and feel lots of things he had never known before. the feeling was almost...nice.

She paused. If she told him what she was thinking would he be offended, would he shut her out completely? She seamed to have found some comfortable place in his mind where if she played her cards right she could really get along with him. But if she lied he would smell it on her. Damn his demon nose. "...I'm thinking about you."

Though he would never show it this through him for a loop. What could this strange women be thinking? "What in particular about this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome stole herself and took in a deep breath. "I want to know why you are so...cold? You can kill without regret and you seem to have no compassion on the outside and are always calm and collect, yet I see this side of you that I don't think you show many people. I mean the great demon lord Sesshomau is sitting in a humans house drinking tea. What I want to know is...Why did you shut yourself out from the world?"

Kagome waited for her answer impatiently. She looked at him with what she hoped was an expression of trust. She honestly wanted to know. She wanted him to trust her enough to know, wanted him to think of her as more then a silly human. Just the thought made her stomach feel like it had butterflies in it.

Sesshomaru watched her. This women had just asked him something nobody had ever asked before. She wanted to know about his dark past, the reason he was the living embodiment of his name. (Sesshomaru= killing perfection) She looked at him with such hopeful eyes. Suddenly he felt like he couldn't let her down. He slowly set down his tea cup and drew in a breath.


	12. history

He drew in a breath. "You really wish to know what makes this Sesshomaru so "cold"? " He looked into Kagome's eyes and saw her answer. She gazed at him with such an intent look.

"It all started when this Sesshomaru was just a boy, from the time I was born I was raised to be the Lord of the West. You must understand that as Lord of the West I am to be the embodyment of what a perfect leader is. It matters not what this Seeshomaru wants in times of need for my lands. My people cannot go hungry and they must be kept in line. I was taught to be strong and ruthless, as is needed. I am the son of the great Inu no Taisho and this is, how do people of your time say it? Big shoes to fill."

Kagome had skootched her chair closer to him as he spoke. His voice was like honey. But some things didn't make sence. "Well your father was taught he had to be the same way wasn't he? I have heard he was a fair and caring ruler. Which you are ont considered to be, you are thought of as a Lord of death."

Sesshomaru fixed his eyes on the window of the kitchen. His mind in a far off place. "What you do not take into account miko is that my father did not have a mother quite like mine. My father taught me how to keep my people fed, how to take care of thier needs. The leadership that enevitally comes with leadership...was up for my mother to teach. I was taught by example and the consiquences were dire. Many a day this Sesshomaru was shown the sting of his mothers lash for not slaughtering everyone in the village that needed to be punished that week.

It was thought by my mother that a ruler that held his lands in an iron fist would be much better then a ruler like my father, whos heart carried him in mmany directions. Inuyasha's mother is an example of this. My mother-"

"Wait wait wait...You mean to tell me that your mother and father were still mated when Inuyasha was concieved?" Kagome's eyes widdened in dissbelief. Inu no Taisho had cheated?

"As I have said, Father's heart carried him many ways. He mated my mother for her power, not for her heart. This made my mother crazy with jelousy, she did not understand why any man of any race would not love her."

Kagome skooted her chair just a smidgen closer to him. She felt like the tale had to continue or her heart would explode. Wait...heart? How had feeling like this krept into her Heart?

* * *

Inuyasha crashed into the dirt at the bottum of the well for what seamed like the millionth time.

"Damn her! And fuck him! I will make it through this well...and when I do..."

* * *

**Hii! How does everyone feel about this story? I don't know so review!**

**Though I do know how one of you feels and "Nyx's chosen girl of Vampires" I understand ur peev, but if u look on my page it says I can't spell well so bear with me, I include words like women and woman being switched in that too. Oh and my front page should say something about...oh idk.."Go fuck urself if you dont like it, cause I don't want negative reviews. "**

**That is all :) New Chapter soon**


	13. nighttime thoughts

Kagome lay in on an air mattress on her bedroom floor with her eyes open staring at the ceiling. Sesshomaru's past fluttering in her mind. All the things he had been put through, everything he had drilled into him since the time he could understand a sentence, had made him this way.

He had told her of intense training for fighting, and the hours of lessons of the rules of politics and behavior had taught him what he needed to know. He was expected to be a fierce leader. They had taught him that punishment was the only way to keep people in line. He himself had experienced crude punishment. It had shaped him into this person. He soon closed off his emotions, choosing to remain empty and not hurt.

She turned and peered through the darkness of her room at the bed above her. Lying there was what she could only assume was the most beautiful being to ever live. His silver locks flowed over the side of the bed and pooled on the floor. Tomorrow would be day one of their adventure to the future. She had taught him everything she had thought he would need to know about the future earlier at the library. She told him of the industrial era and the discovery of different lands. He seamed to soak up the information like a sponge, eager to learn of what the world would become.

She closed her eyes and hoped tomorrow would be a good day.

Sesshomaru lay in Kagome's bed doing the same as her. He had been offered the bed when Kagome was informed that Grampa was sleeping on the couch now due to renovations to part of the house. A tree had fallen during a big storm and takin out part of the roof. Only plastic separated the night air from anyone in the room.

Thoughts swirled though this head slowly. He went over all the information he had takin in today. So this was the fate of the world. The humans would overtake his kind and move on. They would forget about their great battle with them and continue to grow and prosper. They would ruin the Earth, the thought made him shutter. Sesshomaru enjoyed the sounds and smells of nature, the sun setting without a cloud of poison blocking the view of it.

He still had so many questions for Kagome. Questions about her time, and generally about just her, her people. He knew little of humans. He would ask her tomorrow. It would be an interesting day.


	14. if she were a demon

Kagome awoke to the noon sun, it was shining brightly into her a moment her mind cleared out the sleep and came back to reality. She sat up, expecting to see Sesshomaru on her bed, but to her surprise he was missing. Where the hell could he have gone? Quietly she ventured down the stairs and into the kitchen. Unlike her usual trips back to home she didn't smell Mama making breakfast. Instead she walked into a sight she thought she'd never see. Sesshomaru, the great demon lord, was standing topless in her kitchen.

He sipped his tea silently, his back to her. He had heard her heart quicken at the sight of him. He was used to this response in females. He turned to her with a small smirk on his face and his eyes widened. There she stood, leaning against the doorway in those things she called pajama pants and a tank top on. Her raven hair fell down her left shoulder. Suddenly it wasn't just her heard quickening. No he could not have this happen every time he saw her, it was not acceptable. He set his mug down and gestured for her to lean on the counter in front of him.

"Did you sleep okay Sesshomaru?" She asked while rummaging for a tea-cup.

"This Sesshomaru does not the noises of your village." He said in his usual stoic tone.

"It is a busy place." She picked up the tea pot and filled her cup, while she was pouring she asked him, "So Sesshomaru, what would you like to do today? I can take you anywhere in the city."

Sesshomaru thought to himself for a moment. "This Sesshomaru would like to see what life is like now. I also have many questions for you."

Kagome sat down at the kitchen table. "Ask away." Kagome's eyes never left his muscular chest.

"Fist of all," he said sitting in the chair across from her. "Your mother has left a note for you that said she is going to Florida. Where is Florida?"

"What?" Kagome's eyes bugged out as she watched him pull a note from his pocket.

_ Dear Kagome,_

_Sorry I forgot to mention this to you yesterday, I was just so busy getting arrangements done that I forgot to tell you. Grandpa, Sota and I are headed to Florida for a week's vacation. We would have brought you but I had no idea you were coming home and you said you wanted to head back in a few days anyway. _

_Love Mama._

_"_Well I guess we can do what we want for the time we are here." Kagome put the note on the table and looked back at Sesshommaru. "Florida is on the other side of the planet and south of here. Next question please."

Sesshomaru leafed through the list of questions he had for her but avoided the one he wanted to ask the most. "I would like to know of your kind, humans. What is it like to be human?"

Kagome fiddled with the bottom of her shirt and thought of how to answer that question. What was it like? She really had nothing to compare it to. It was just normal in here eyes. "Im, not sure what to tell you...Next question."

"What is the goal of a human life? Demons live for so long we never have to worry about growing old and rotting like you do. We just do as we please, when it pleases us. What can you live for, you can carry out so little in your time."

"I guess we live to be happy. There are so few of us that accomplish much. Most people strive to have happiness in the form of family and friends, people to remember us when we go. Others live just because we have nothing else to do, we work for food and shelter to keep us alive, but we never really know what else there is except survival." Silence fell between them.

This girl was more intelligent then he had thought. She had realised what so few other had. Life was short that all she could do was work to prolong it. So that in the time she could be happy, but that time was wasted with the pesky task of just living. Not for the first time he pondered the woman in front of him, yes she was a woman. Though she was young for a human, 17 years if he was correct, she was more a woman than most of her kind. This woman was vibrant and she had heart, she was like a demon but wrapped in a softer shell. Sesshomaru began to question his thoughts about all this and turn them away from his mind, but not before thinking, 'If only she really were a demon, then the feelings stirring in me would not be such a horrible thing."


	15. plans to keep her

Sesshomaru sat on Kagome's bed and tried to wait as patiently as possible. He could hear thumps and the sound of clothing rustling. He looked around himself, books lined the shelves around him. She seamed to be a well educated person. Most women, well most people of his time, could not read and write as she could unless they were nobility. Even then they only learned enough to fulfill their duties.

Soon Kagome emerged from the attic with a small both of clothing. She had been searching since he got in the shower for some of her dad's old clothes for him to wear. He sat there in a towel on her bed. She had assumed he would at least put his hakama pants back on. She blushed and put her head down as quickly as possible.

"Umm these should fit you." She muttered and handed him the box, she turned to walk out the door, before it was closed she heard his towel hit the floor.

"Oh God..." She whispered under her breath. She shuttered to think that there was a very naked Sesshomaru in her house, in her room no less!

Sesshomaru let a grin spread across his face. He had definitely seen the blood rush to Kagome's cheeks. He had decided that moment to make her blush a bit more, and he was sure his towel trick had worked. He had heard her whispered words. After dressing in a what had been explained to him yesterday as jeans and a black T-shirt, he opened the door.

"I would like to live a day in the life of a human. What do you do? Why do you do it.?" He had decided if he was going to be around this human, he did not want to be asking her questions all the time. He had never been fond of not knowing all aspects of situations of the people in them, and Kagome was definitely a situation. She had left her pack, that he wasn't sure why she was in anyway. She would be useful to have around because she was a powerful miko, any demon would be able to feel the power in her aura and think twice about crossing her. She could be a useful member of his council. He would ask her what she wanted and offer her a council seat before they went back to his time, of course he would have to get rid of an already existing council member but that was easy enough. He would have to give her a room, get the staff together and make sure she was treated equally and not as a human. They would scoff at that, the great demon lord, following in his father's footsteps.

Kagome pondered her own thoughts as Sesshomaru thought of all this. What could they do that would ba an average human day. She knew he would find most of it unimpressive and boring but if he really wanted to know she would show him. What do people usually do? It wasn't her life anymore, she had left it behind in order to join Inuyasha and his quest for the jewel shards. She developed a plan.

"Well first thing first, we eat!" She went to her room, grabbed her purse and headed towards the door. She turned when she had her shoes on. "Well are you coming?" He was still standing at the top of the stairs.

"Where, pray tell, are we going?"

"On a human adventure." She said smiling. That look couldn't be good. Should he follow her out into this strange village? He looked again at the soft curve of her lips and the dark pools of her eyes. Suddenly his doubts were gone, he would follow this woman wherever she wanted him to go.


	16. chocolate

"It's not going to kill you just eat it." Kagome urged Sesshomaru for the hundredth time.

He eyed what she had called chocolate once again. "This Sesshomaru has never encountered such a smell. Are you sure it's really food?"

"Yes, and it's amazing now eat it." She smiled at him. Having an adventure with Sesshomaru had been a fun day.

Hesitantly he a piece of the strange "food" in his mouth. Though he would never think of doing it in public he wanted to pick Kagome up and spin her around for showing him such an amazing thing. "Why have I never had this?" He said in a grave voice.

"So you like it?" She giggled when his head bobbed. "Well you remember when you read about people discovering the world? Well the plant that makes chocolate mostly grows in South America. In your time nobody has discovered it yet from Japan."

She continued to ramble on about settlers and trading and fascinating new discoveries as they walked home. She told him of the future to come and how much he had to look forward to and look out for. He silently ate his chocolate bar and listened to her voice, smooth as honey ramble to him. He understood now why his brother was always telling her to be quiet, she did talk a lot. Though her voice soothed the beast in him, he took great comfort in that.

his thoughts ran wild as he pondered what position in his castle she would take. It would definitely be one of honor. He envisioned her running with Rin through a field of flowers. Perhaps a nanny, Rin needed a mother figure, she would soon be coming into womanhood and he wanted no part in that conversation.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when there was a tug on his sleeve. "Sesshomaru i asked you a question." She giggled to herself. What would he be so lost in thought for. I asked if you were gonna give me a bite of that, she smiled at him hopefully. He looked at the chocolate in his hand. Only a small fragment remained.

"Too late mine now!" With that said she leaned forward gently pulled the chocolate from his light hold and savored it slowly. He looked at her stunned, nobody had ever dared to eat from his hands before, and was that a flutter of her heart he heard when she grazed his fingers with her lips?

She studied him carefully before turning and walking up the shrine steps he was not aware they had already been at. She knew she had taken a chance and she knew he was okay with it.

He stared after her, this woman was the most daring person he ever met.


	17. rain

As the rain slid down the panes of the living room window Kagome frowned into a sea of grey. The rain had ruined her plans of a day on the town. Now what could they do? She stood pondering in her red plaid pajama bottoms and her white tank top.

As she gazed she thought about her future. What was she going to do. She was sure her friends would accept her back into the group but Inuyasha was definitely not ready for that. Inuyasha...she had loved him once, or thought she did. Over time she had grown to realize that he could never love her back, not if Kikyo was still around the corner. She had accepted the fact, but it still hurt. No matter how much she told herself that it didn't matter there was a little piece of her heart that would always care for him. It seamed like her life was going nowhere. She was failing at school, she had no way to hunt the jewel shards without a pack and she had no idea about the feelings she was growing for Sesshomaru. Defeat washed over her.

Sesshomaru walked silently down the stairs. He had woken this morning to an empty room. Venturing to find his Miko had not been hard, she stared contemplatively out the window. The reflection of of drowned grey light giving her skin an odd glimmer. He scented the room and found sadness. Then he saw a single tear slide from one beautiful eye and down a soft pale cheek.

Without thinking he stepped silently across the room to stand just behind her. For some reason that he couldn't explain it tugged at his heart to see sadness in her. What could he say? He didn't even know why she was crying. He did the only thing that came to mind. The thing he wanted to do so badly, it felt right.

Slowly as not to startle her, he reached up a clawed hand to dab at the fallen tear. She turned to him slowly, about to apologize for letting him see her this way but then she saw the tender look on his face. A look that she had never seen towards herself. She saw this look when her father had been alive and he gazed at her mother. It seemed that for a moment every icicle had melted from Sesshomaru.

She turned toward him and he cupped her face with both his hands.

"Cry not Kagome, I am here for you." The words were heartfelt and honest, he was there for her, and in that moment there was no way he could ever not be there for her.

Tears streamed down her face and she let all her feelings wash over her. Wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru she silently cried into his chest. She knew at that moment that she needed him. She had always needed someone, and now he seamed like the only one she would ever need. After a long time she looked up into his face, eyes meeting she smiled sweetly. "Thankyou..." was all she could say.


End file.
